


MITF-ERIC BLUNT

by bichita_36e



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Murder in the First (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1-HULU, AU, Adult Language, Angst, Cross-overs, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, FENTANYL, Grief/Mourning, Interracial Relationship, MURDER IN THE FIRST-HULU, Murder, Narcotics, Rough Sex, narcotic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e
Summary: Season 1 (based in San Francisco)Billionaire tech whiz Erich Blunt is accused of murderingan ex-hook up and the fetus she's carrying (his) ...he's GUILTY,of course, and SFPD Inspectors Terry English and Hildie Mulliganlead the investigation. They are tasked by DA Jackie Perez to runthis creep to ground.
Relationships: ADA Marcella Lopez/Terry English, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Cassie Siletti/Mario Siletti', Cindy Straus/Bill Wikerson, Cindy Strauss/Bill Wilkerson, Cindy Strauss/Erich Blunt, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Hildy Mulligan/Terry English, Ivana West/Erich Blunt, Jacqueline Perez/Jim Koto, Jasmin Vadsaria/Terry English, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Raffi Veracruz/Terry English
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	MITF-ERIC BLUNT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [AgentHawk11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [RayisRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayisRae/gifts), [AlecMcDowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMcDowell/gifts), [kaelleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelleigh/gifts), [SweetPeaches13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeaches13/gifts), [bartonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonclan/gifts), [cosmicsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsunset/gifts), [Snarry3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry3/gifts), [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



Inspector Terry English sits and waits...waits and sits...his wife is gravely ill (Stage 4  
Pancreatic Cancer), a prognosis that English just can't accept. Her oncologist states,  
more than once, that the only question left to answer is whether he, Terry, will insist on  
prolonging her agony, or let her die peacefully...on her own terms. That is not what he wants.  
And he knows that it is not what SHE WANTS. As her medical proxy, he knows that she doesn't want  
this to drag on. He agrees to take her home, after Dr. Wershiem made this statement: 'take your wife home, Terry.  
let her last days be ABOUT HER...not ABOUT YOU..." he arranges for home hospice care...until the end...

As he makes those arrangements, he is summoned to the crime scene of a dead junkie, in the Tenderloin  
District. They have no idea (at the time), of the dead man's connection to tech billionaire Erich Blunt. They close  
the case. Subsequently, their next case is that of Cindy Strauss, found in her home with a broken neck. She not  
only was employed by Blunt; she also shared his bed. The medical examiner determines that Cindy, the flight attendant,  
was definitely a homicide, was two months pregnant, and had oral sex with a man (who could potentially be identified by DNA)  
within an hour of her death. The detectives bring in her ex-husband Mark, who has an alibi, and question Wilkerson, the pilot  
of the plane, who discovered her body. They surreptitiously obtain DNA samples from both. Walton takes a plea, but English  
is convinced the two homicides both involving Blunt must be linked. Against his lawyer's advice, Blunt appears for questioning  
by English and Mulligan, who play bad cop and good cop respectively. With his lawyer and English out of the room, Blunt tells  
Mulligan that although he is innocent, he has the resources to defeat any attempt at prosecuting him : 'YOU WANT A SHOW, I'LL  
GIVE YOU ONE...I'm SMARTER TO YOU. I HAVE MORE RESOURCES THAN THIS ENTIRE CITY. I'll make you all look like fools...and I'll  
WALK. Get a life.'

At her desk later, Hildy gets a call (on her cell phone) from Erich Blunt. The filthy rich weirdo actually asks her on a date! Hildy  
senses an opportunity, and agrees. She dresses as sexily as possible for their "date", amping Blunt up, so that he lets his guard  
down-slightly...after he walks her to her vehicle after, she initiates a kiss. She later passes the gum on to forensics, having  
secured his DNA via the lip-lock. That sample is used to match seminal fluid found in Cindy's mouth to Erich, possibly linking him  
to her murder.

Then, Terry is laid low by the death of his wife, who passed away quietly at home, while he is working the Blunt case.  
He knew his day was coming, has know it for some time...yet it hits him hard. His answer is to throw himself into work.  
Hildy tells him "Hey, Partner. You should go home...be with your Fam, with her Fam. C'mon, I'll drive you."  
"I'll take the rest of the afternoon, and tomorrow. But I'm back on it Wednesday. I have a feeling that Erich Blunt is our  
fucking guy.

The Inspector's also re-open the case of the previously un-named junkie, who has been identified as Kevin Nyars: ERIC BLUNT'S  
FATHER...during the course of that investigation, they interview a pair of young boys seen near the alley Nyars was found in  
(D-HOP and Franklin). They 'scare' the two into admitting that they could identify a man they'd seen nearby: 'a skinny guy, bummy-  
looking, with a tattoo of a bird on his neck.'

"You can give a police sketch artist accurate description of this guy that you say you saw?"

Shaken, D-Hop nods yes. "I think I can"

They use the sketch to locate Chris Waldon, who confesses to the murder of Nyars. DA Jackie Perez offers him a plea  
deal, which he accepts. Terry tells Chris that he is skeptical of his confession: something isn't right...beaten down by life,  
Chris can only shrug: "The system feeds on guys like me, Inspector. You have your doubts, but the D.A. ain't listenin',  
and take it from me: a jury takes one look at me: they vote guilty in 30 minutes. This way...I don't get no twenty years.  
Thanks for tryin' ta help me. But the Fat Lady done hit her last note."

The M.E. brings some damaging news about the main suspect to English and Mulligan's office. "The probability that Eric Blunt is  
the father of Strauss' baby is 99.7%."

After hearing this news, DA. Jackie Perez has one mandate: "If Blunt did this, I want his head on my wall."


End file.
